In order for a visual recognition system to operate effectively, it must be able to generate and/or access reliable data concerning the surrounding environment. As well, a visual recognition system must be able to respond and adapt to changes, which can occur rapidly and unexpectedly, in the surrounding environment. However, typical visual recognition systems may not be well equipped to perform as needed.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide systems and methods that can generate invariants of spherical harmonics which can be employed by a visual recognition system. As well, it would be useful to provide systems and methods that are capable of generating invariants of spherical harmonics from scratch. It would also be useful to provide invariants of spherical harmonics, such as in a library, to other systems and devices so that those systems and devices can employ visual recognition without the need for any training or conditioning. Finally, it would be useful to be able to perform visual recognition processes using only a limited set of spherical harmonics to generate invariants.